1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally directed to booster seats for children, and more particularly to a child booster seat that can swivel among a plurality of seat facing orientations once mounted to a chair or surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Booster seats for children are known in the art. Such booster seats are typically configured to be mounted on or resting on the seat bottom of a conventional chair. A child is then seated in the booster seat, raising the child higher up than if seated directly on the chair set bottom. The booster seat and chair are often then pushed up to the edge of a table at which the caregiver is seated. Sometimes, the booster seat may be provided with its own dedicated tray to provide the child with an eating or play surface while seated in the booster seat.
It can be difficult to lift and remove a child from a booster seat. This is particularly true when the chair and the booster seat are pushed up to a table's edge and/or when the booster seat is provided with a tray for the child. The caregiver must typically lift the child and remove them from the side of the booster seat. This is because the table and/or the tray are often in the way at the front of the booster seat. The caregiver may have to move the chair and the booster seat, with the weight of the child included, to remove the child more easily. This can be difficult with the child still seated in the seat. Removing the child from the booster seat from the side of the booster seat can be awkward because the sides are typically blocked by armrests. The caregiver and child are both put in an awkward position while lifting the child out of the seat from the side of the booster seat.
Some booster seats have been known to have a swiveling seat function. These types of seats are no longer being commercially sold. These prior known booster seats had a button or buttons that one would push to release a latching mechanism. The seat could then be rotated or repositioned with the other hand. This was because the actuating mechanism button or buttons were provided on the stationary part of the booster seat. Swiveling was thus a cumbersome two-handed operation. It would be impossible for a caregiver to swivel the seat orientation while holding their child or while holding other objects. There are other types of seats that can swivel, such as barber chairs, bar stools, and the like.